


Stars

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble-Sunday, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "Field Work"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032641) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



 

Sitting in the entrance of their tent, Benedict kept watching her as she danced under the stars to music only she could hear. Her dress brushed over the almost waist-high stalks of the ears around her and her flushed skin shimmered golden in the light of the small bonfire. He swallowed as her eyes met his for the briefest of moments and for a moment he wondered why they had even bothered to get dressed again.  
It was a warm summer night and the flickering flames of the fire covered his skin with a sheen of sweat. Or was it his wife dancing? Was it her dress floating around her, revealing the curve of her buttocks whenever she twirled? Was it the memories of her sighs in his ear, of her soft skin under his fingertips?

Clearing his throat quietly, Benedict got up and took off his shirt only to drop it carelessly on the ground beside his feet. Charlene stopped dancing, her brown eyes now wandering hungrily over his naked chest. The ears rustled under his feet as he walked over to where she stood and a faint breeze ruffled through her hair.

 

Gently, he cupped her cheeks with his large hands, his ocean-blue eyes fixed on hers as her fingers started exploring every available inch of naked skin.

"Dance with me," Charlene whispered into the night, her arms now wrapped around him, her fingers resting on his shoulder blades. Benedict smiled and kissed her, slowly, deeply, as if he never wanted to breathe again.

 

His fingers wandered over her skin as they kissed and danced, and not long after her dress lay discarded by her feet. Gently, his lips moved down the column of her throat, nipping and kissing and teasing the soft tissue covering her collarbones in unison with the sighs leaving her mouth.

Biting her lip, Charlene buried one hand in his soft, thick curls, relishing the feeling of his lips against her skin. It felt like flying just better as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, reminding her once more what else they were good for apart from breastfeeding her children.

 

Oh how she had longed for him during the weeks he had been gone. How she had longed for his touch, his smell, just the mere sound of him moving through the house, moving in his sleep, moving within her.

With fingers almost too eager to function, Charlene opened the button and fly of his shorts, pushing them down towards his feet as soon as she had conquered this annoying obstacle. Benedict grinned against her skin and released the hardened, rosy bud with a quiet plop.

"I think we’ve danced enough. The stars can wait, I cannot," she panted while pushing him gently towards their tent, her eyes flickering briefly towards his erect member straining against the tight confines of his underwear.

"I absolutely agree," he growled not without a bit of pride as he saw the hunger in her eyes, her eagerness for more; more of him. And by god he would make sure that she saw stars again inside their tent.


End file.
